taggartfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardman
Hardman is a an episode of series 19 that first aired on 4 December 2002. Michael Jenner the writer , Coulter on production The best thing in it was an actor that went by the name Rab mullan, he lives in Dubai now works as a commercial lawyer Shame , real talent , should have stuck at it , trained at Langside college , then his first degree at paisley uni his masters in commercial law at Northhampton uni Lives between Midfle east and india ( Goa) contact him on robertbrucemullan@icloud.com Plot synopsis DCI Burke and the team are called in to investigate the discovery of a mangled body in what appears to be an industrial accident at a Clyde shipyard. But when it is revealed that the victim was already dead before the accident, Burke and the team find themselves dealing with a murderer. Full plot synopsis Industrial Cranes in the skyline, then the camera pans down to a group of dockworkers who are listening to their boss (Mr McCabe). He tells them that they must increase their productivity, or they could lose their contract to a foreign yard. One of the men (Michael Gray), asks what happens if they lose the contract, but is soon silenced by co-worker (Union Leader Gavin Logan). A worker (Iain Wilson) leaves the group and enters the site office. He breaks into a locker and searches it’s contents, and then crushes up a photograph, which appears to be of a group of protesters at a demonstration. The meeting has now finished; a female worker (Helen McCabe) approaches Gavin, and suggests that Michael deserves their support. Gavin is worried that Michael could get the dockyard closed down, and suggests that Helen should stop encouraging him. Later Helen goes looking for Wilson. Back at the dock Michael find his locker broken into and swears! At the pub, Iain grabs Helen around the waist, just as Michael walks in. Michael pulls Iain away from Helen, and attempts to punch him, but Helen stops him. As Michael leaves the pub, his mobile rings, he is clearly not pleased, but agrees to meet the caller. A man enters a warehouse; he appears to be looking for someone or something. A crane hook can be seen overhead. As the man continues to walk on through the warehouse, the crane hook suddenly swings down and hits him. Burke’s Volvo drives through the dockyard, and stops at the police cordon, Burke and Robbie get out, but their way is blocked by Gavin, who suggests that it is a novelty the police are taking an interest. Jackie informs Burke that safety at the dock is a ‘bit of a hot potato’. Inside the Warehouse, Stuart informs Burke that the Warehouse is unused, and it is thought the victim had broken in and was ‘accidentally’ caught up in the machinery. Forensics are already at the scene, Sheila confirms that the body is that of a mid to late 20s male and they have determined that he was killed before he ended up in the machinery. A payslip with the name I Wilson has been found. Robbie recognises the name as Iain Wilson, who he had arrested at the dock for criminal damage. Burke and Jackie go and speak to the company director (Mr McCabe), in his office. Jackie informs him of the possible identification of the victim. McCabe confirms that Wilson was an electrician at the dock and also tells them he was on probation for petty theft. Burke and Stuart stay at the docks, while Jackie and Robbie head off to inform the victim’s next of kin (Dee Kirwell). A young girl (Dee Kirwell) stands in front of a mirror and fixes her hair, she walks towards a coat hanging in the hall, and takes out money from the pocket, and places it in her jeans pocket. Dee lights a cigarette as a knock comes to the door – she answers it to Jackie and Robbie. Burke and Stuart are with Gavin. Stuart informs Gavin that anything he or his co-workers can tell them will be helpful. Gavin leads them to his office, passing Helen on the way. Jackie offers to call Dee’s mother, but Dee hasn’t seen her since Iain moved in with her, when she was only 15 years old. Robbie gives Jackie a sideways glance at this information. Dee reveals that the only one who cared about her was her brother Budge (Rab Mullan), although he didn’t approve of her relationship with Wilson. When Jackie and Robbie leave the flat; Jackie asks Robbie why he didn’t pursue further questioning about Dee’s brother? Robbie didn’t think it was worthwhile and that he didn’t need Jackie’s approval – Jackie replies “don’t take the high ground Robbie, the fall is much greater from up there”. Robbie smirks and tells Jackie that he knows that Budge ( Rab Mullan) is in prison. Dee gets into the car with Jackie and Robbie, they all head back to the dockyard. At the dock Helen is trying to call Michael on her mobile – she leaves a message for him to call her, as she needs to speak to him, before anyone else does. Burke and Stuart are with Gavin in the site Office – Burke wonders why the recent redundancies haven’t included Wilson as he was on probation?? Gavin states that he didn’t know, Stuart get news that a worker (Michael Gray) has failed to show up for work. Jackie, Robbie and Dee arrive at the dockyard. Dee describes the clothes that Wilson was wearing, when she last saw him, which are similar to that of the victims ……… Helen is close by; Dee sees that she is looking at her, Dee gets angry, and lashes out at Helen; Robbie pulls her back. Jackie then tells Burke that Dee’s brother, Budge didn’t return to prison after a weekend release. At the station, Robbie is trying to justify himself by stating that if was his understanding that Budge wouldn’t be released for at least another two years! Burke – “Don’t squirm Robbie, you’ll make the arse of your trousers all shiney” Jackie is at the whiteboard, as she hears Burke comments, she smirks as she looks around to Robbie. - Robbie reveals that he persuaded Wilson to ‘grass’ on Budge ( Rab Mullan). As Jackie places a photo of Michael on the whiteboard she tells the team that Michael hasn’t been seen since Wilson was killed. Stuart adds that there was friction between Wilson and Michael. Burke tells Jackie and Robbie to find Michael, but Robbie wants to go after Budge (Rab Mullan) Burke snaps, “you’ll do as your told”. Jackie informs Burke that forensics are at Dee’s flat. Burke and Stuart interview Dee. Stuart asks Dee about Helen – Dee states that Wilson was always talking about Helen and him, Dee also reveals that Iain used to hit her. Burke asks if Budge ( Ra Mullan) has been in touch, Dee says she hasn’t seen him. Jackie and Robbie are outside Mr Gray’s house: but he is not answering the door, Robbie is convinced someone is inside, and in frustration, kicks the door – Jackie tells him to ‘take it easy’, just as the door is finally opened, by Mr Gray, who is clearly out of breath. Inside Mr Gray’s house, it is clear that Mr Gray has a medical condition that he requires oxygen; Jackie asks him when he last saw Michael. He replies that he heard him come in last night, go upstairs then back out again, at about 10pm – he never actually saw him, when Jackie asks if his bed was slept in, he reveals that due to his condition he can’t actually go upstairs. As Helen is about to take a shower, the telephone rings – she rushes to answer it, but the caller does not speak, she thinks it is Michael, and pleads for him to talk to her, but the line goes dead. Burke meets informer Wisnae Me McGhee – he tells Burke that the word is that Budge ( Rab Mullan) has been shouting about killing Wilson. At the end of their conversation Wisnae hands Burke a pair of giant green y-fronts and says “clean pair in case you get knocked down”. Meantime, Stuart interviews Helen again, at her home. Stuart asks her about her relationship with Wilson, Helen insists there wasn’t one. When Stuart asks about Wilson’s enemies, they are interrupted by Mr McCabe, who is not pleased to see Stuart, and asks him to leave. After Stuart leaves, he sits beside Helen, kisses her on the forehead, and tells her that “we have nothing to tell them”. McCabe makes a phone call and signals to Helen to leave the room. Back at the station Jackie informs Burke that Budge (Rab Mullan) has been arrested by uniform. Robbie has checked further into Michael criminal record, and has found he was previously arrested with Helen, and has a theory that Michael killed Wilson, as he was jealous of Wilson and Helen. Burke instructs Jackie to question Michael’s father again about Helen. Sheila informs Burke that they found blood traces in Dee’s flat, and that she will have a positive ID on the victim soon. Burke and Robbie interview Budge. Budge is glad Wilson is dead, but insists he didn’t kill him. CCTV from the ATM does not reveal who used the card, as the person was wearing their hood up. Robbie checks over Wilson’s bank records to reveal almost £30,000 in his account, with regular payments from a Bookie called Furnell. Robbie and Burke interview Furnell, and after a suggestion from Burke that he would call Revenue, Furnell finally names McCabe as being behind the payments made into Wilson’s account. Mr Gray is woken up; someone is upstairs, he thinks it is Michael and calls out; he tries to go up the stairs but collapses half way up, the person steps over him as they come back down the stairs and leave the house. Jackie is at the docks with Helen, she denies any relationship with either Wilson or Michael. Jackie tells her that Michael’s father says different. Robbie has established that there were 14 cases of criminal damage, harassment and intimidation, which Wilson was a possible suspect, but nothing was ever proved, the dates crossed matched with payments into his bank account. Robbie has also discovered that one of the victims was Gavin Logan. Jackie gets a message that Mr Gray is in hospital. While at the hospital she is informed by a WPC that Mr Gray was found half way up the stairs. Burke and Robbie talk to McCabe again, he admits using Wilson and agrees to give them a list of his victims – Helen is listening by the door. Meanwhile, Jackie goes back to Mr Gray’s house, she goes upstairs into Michael’s room, it is apparent that someone has been searching through his things, however, she finds a strip of photo negatives lying under his desk. Stuart has found new CCTV footage of the hooded man, this time, without his hood up, and it is clear that the man is Iain Wilson. The team discuss the possibility that Wilson killed Michael, dressed him his clothes, and being presumed dead would get Budge off his back also. Back at the hospital, Mr Gray tells Jackie that it was Helen that was in the house when he collapsed, but it was definitely a man the night Michael was killed. Sheila confirms the body is that of Michael Gray. Later, Stuart locates Wilson, and starts following him. At the dock Burke and Robbie meet with Gavin again, he tells Burke that Michael had come to him and wanted to expose a case of negligence at the docks, and said he also had proof. Robbie takes a call on his mobile and informs Burke that they have a sighting of Wilson. Robbie and Burke meet Stuart outside the B&B where Wilson has been staying. Burke wants Robbie to keep following Wilson. Back at the station Jackie shows Burke the photos printed from the negatives found in Michael’s room. They show McCabe meeting some foreign businessmen. Burke and Jackie interview Helen again, - Helen suggests that her father wanted Michael to make a fuss over the safety issues as he was trying to set him up. They leave her alone in the interview room with a folder containing the photos, and make it clear that they know, she was looking for something in Michael’s room – however, she resists the temptation to look at the folder. Burke visits McCabe, informing him that they are questioning Helen again, trying to provoke him into contacting Wilson. Meantime, Jackie shows Helen the photos, but she refuses at first to tell her who the men are ….. Wilson soon leaves the B&B and gets into a taxi; Robbie follows. The taxi is heading to Central Station. Burke is on his way, when Jackie calls him, and tells him that Helen has now told her about the photos, Burke tells her to bring Helen to Central Station. At Central Station, Wilson heads down into the underground Car Park, Robbie is still following. The rest of the Team have now arrived, along with Helen. Wilson has now met McCabe. Wilson tells McCabe that if he is caught he is taking McCabe with him. McCabe pulls out a gun and holds it to Wilson head; Robbie quickly informs Burke. Helen breaks away from Burke and runs to her father, telling him that it is all over the Police know everything. McCabe drops the gun and hugs his daughter. As McCabe, Helen and Wilson are lead away from the Station by uniformed officers, Burke explains to Robbie, that Michael was killed simply out of greed, as the foreign businessmen were paying McCabe lose the contract at the dock. Cast Budge Kirkwell - Rab Mullan ( the hard man ) Matthew Burke - Alex Norton Robbie Ross - John Michie Jackie Reid - Blythe Duff Stuart Fraser - Colin McCredie Sheila Crombie - Tamara Kennedy Pathologist - Graham De Benzie Helen McCabe - Shauna Macdonald Thomas McCabe - Kenneth Bryans Iain Wilson - Ownen Gormon Gavin Logon - Michael Nordone Dee Kirwell - Pauline King ( budge sister ) George Gray - Billy Armour Wisne Me McGee - Jake D'Arcy Category:Series 19 episodes